Guy Vernor Henry
|died= |placeofbirth= Fort Smith, Indian Territory |placeofdeath= Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= Section 2 of Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Siege of Charleston Harbor *Battle of Olustee *Battle of Cold Harbor *Siege of Petersburg Indian Wars *Battle of Rosebud Spanish-American War |awards= Medal of Honor |laterwork= Governor of Puerto Rico }} Guy Vernor Henry (March 9, 1839 – October 27, 1899) was a military officer and Medal of Honor recipient who served as an early Governor of Puerto Rico. Biography Henry was born in Fort Smith, Indian Territory (now Arkansas). He graduated from the United States Military Academy on March 9, 1861, serving as a Union soldier in the Civil War, and later in conflicts against the Native Americans in the West and southwest of the United States of America. During the Spanish-American War, he was dispatched to Guantánamo, Cuba, and later sent to Puerto Rico, alongside General Nelson Miles. He received successive brevets for gallantry in various battles and was breveted brigadier general, United States Army, for gallantry at the Battle of Rosebud in Montana Territory, where he was shot through the face while fighting Native Americans. He was awarded the Medal of Honor on December 5, 1893, for his Civil War service at the Battle of Cold Harbor on June 1, 1864, where he was serving as Colonel, 40th Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry. During the invasion of Puerto Rico, Henry led a "Provisional Division" from the city of Ponce to Arecibo, Puerto Rico to rendezvous with General Theodore Schwan, who was arriving from the city of Mayagüez. The tropical rain impeded his trek and before he reached Mayagüez, the conflict was over. On December 6, 1898, he was designated Governor of Puerto Rico. On February 6, 1899, he dissolved the Cabinet of Puerto Rico, which was instituted with the Autonomic Charter. Henry also eliminated taxes on basic food items. On May 17, 1899, he was replaced by General George W. Davis. Henry died of pneumonia in New York City and was buried in Section 2 of Arlington National Cemetery. Henry's son, Guy V. Henry, Jr., also served in the military with a distinguished career, and went on to win a bronze medal in the Olympics. Medal of Honor citation Rank and organization: Colonel, 40th Massachusetts Infantry. Place and date: At Cold Harbor, Va., June 1, 1864. Entered service at: Reading Pa. Birth: Fort Smith, Indian Ter. Date of issue: December 5, 1893. Citation: Led the assaults of his brigade upon the enemy's works, where he had 2 horses shot under him. See also *List of Medal of Honor recipients *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: G–L *List of Governors of Puerto Rico *History of Puerto Rico References External links *Home of Heroes - Guy Vernor Henry * Retrieved on December 4, 2007 Category:1839 births Category:1899 deaths Category:Union Army officers Category:Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Governors of Puerto Rico Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People of the Black Hills War Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War Category:People from Fort Smith, Arkansas Category:Buffalo Soldiers